Refrigerator Hearts
by victorcharlie
Summary: Tears are wettest when sad, love feels its greatest when with another, and dark chocolate tastes best when refrigerated.


_**November 17, Sunday.**_

[The blossoms are unusually beautiful today; the wind is unusually harsh]

_We stood motionless in the moving elevator. Even if only a few inches apart, we tried our best to keep the silence between us._

_I watched the red numbers change, dropping at an even pace._

_I looked over to Fuyumi-nee-san. She gripped her colorful, silk scarf with her monstrous grip and I could easily tell she was trying her best to hold in whatever she wanted to say. It wouldn't be long._

**7…**

_The spacious elevator began to suffocate under the tension. _

**6…**

_I watched as she got misty-eyed and her blood-shot eyes quivered._

**5…**

_Her glossy black hair pooled around her arched shoulders that began to shake._

**4…**

_I slung my lengthy arm around her and she accepted the invitation falling to my broad chest, sobs racking throughout her body._

**3… **

_The hospital's light blue patient scrubs were soon drenched in her tears, and her muffled sobs echoed._

**2…**

_Her tear-stained face begged for an answer but I had none, so I tried my best to ease her pain._

"I'll be fine by myself. You don't have to come anymore."

**1…**

_The metal doors slid open and we walked out into the lobby. People scattered randomly around, each here for their own reason._

_I pulled the thin scarf from out of her slack hands and wrapped it loosely around her neck careful not to tie it too tight—one of her biggest fears is getting strangled. She doesn't make a noise._

_I nodded towards the elderly receptionist whose brows furrowed at the sight of Fuyumi-nee-san's disheveled appearance but nonetheless, she smiled back as we trudged through the automatic doors._

_The chilly morning wind met us at full blast and I hug my jacket closer to my body before reaching into my pocket for my phone. Dialing home, someone answered after the first ring._

"Ootori residence, how may I help you?"

"This is Kyoya."

"Are you in need of something Kyoya-sama?"

"Send a car over to pick up Fuyumi-nee-san."

"Understood."

_The phone buzzed softly and I dropped in back into my pocket before turning to Fuyumi-nee-san who shook either from the cold wind or the previous appointment—I would never know._

_The car soon comes and she walks slowly towards the lavish car, one step at a time, her navy-blue heels matching the mood._

_But before she could enter, I envelop her in a hug, burying my head in her fragrant smell, my glasses hitching up._

"Promise you won't come any more?"

_She mumbles something incoherent and her shoulders start to shake again but this time so does mine._

_Slowly we separate and we once again wait in silent, but this time the tension blows away with the wind._

_She takes the colorful scarf from her neck and ties a neat knot around my neck._

"You'll live."

_And with that, she was gone._

_**November 18, Monday.**_

[All we have is time]

_I woke up with an IV in my arm. The nurse later came in and told me that I had a minor seizure when I was asleep, assuring me that I would be okay. I scoffed inwardly at this claim._

_I stared blankly at the ceiling and watched, as the sun would flicker randomly through the shutters. The room I had was abnormally larger and better accommodated than most regular patients, but what can I say—I'm not like most patients and most patients aren't like me._

_The clock read ten forty-two and I slid on my glasses before making my way to the restroom. Flicking on the light, I glared at myself through the mirror. I was pale, sickly, and sweaty—a combination I do not like._

_Turning on the water, I watched as water jutted out of the steel faucet at full speed, sending some water my way. Grabbing a pair of clean patient scrubs, I undressed at stepped into the welcoming shower. _

_And ignoring the bothersome IV, I relished the heated water as it cascaded down my back._

—

_The doctor's lithe hand quivered silently with age as he motioned towards the illuminated chest x-ray. _

"In the top right-hand section of your heart—where your heart is weakest— there's a damaged passage that unless fixed, we can't give much chances. Though the hardest thing is trying to find a positive match for your blood type. So we'll keep you posted."

_My x-ray._

"Need I remind you that your surgery is scheduled to be on this Friday, so if you and your family have any questions or worries concerning the surgery, to ask now would be best."

_I shook my head and bowed my head to the doctor before heading to the door._

"By the way Kyoya-kun, where's Fuyumi-san? She didn't want to come?"

_I turned and gave him my best smile._

"No, I'm afraid she couldn't make it this time."

_He smiled back with pity in his eyes._

"That's too bad."

_Fuyumi-nee-san kept her promise._

_**November 19, Tuesday.**_

[A little distraction is all we need to forget a bad thing]

_I walked down the hall greeting those who saw me. They knew who I was and I knew who they were._

_The lavender walls were too familiar and the sterile stench of the hospital never left my skin. It was sad how well I knew this place._

_I stopped at the sight of small, foil-wrapped candy littered across the ground. Following the trail, I frowned at the sight of a small refrigerator that leaked more candy and a pair of dainty feet. _

_Reaching for the cold door, I fell back at the sight of a petite girl curled up sleeping, gripping onto a translucent that held the same foil-wrapped candy._

_I nudged her hesitantly, and she blinked awake. Her eyes stared innocently into mine. Sepia, doe-eyed orbs twinkled._

"Oh, I thought you were a nurse. But I'm glad you're not"

_She giggled lightly before offering a piece of candy to me._

"Would you like one? They're chocolate."

_She unwrapped one and carelessly threw the foil to the ground before pushing the small confection into my mouth. It was an odd bitter taste but sweet nevertheless._

"I forgot to warn you they're dark chocolate. It's the only type they let me eat."

_Her cropped hair reminded me of the candy in my mouth. _

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about you finding me here—this is the only refrigerator they haven't confiscated. Here have another piece."

_She stuffed another irregular shaped chocolate into my mouth. It was rather strange because I never really liked sweets, but the melting chocolate in my mouth tastes heavenly. And suddenly I have the urge to tell her my name._

"I'm Kyoya."

_She turns and smiles at me with chocolate smudges on her face. Her white gown had a flurry of crumpled origami hearts taped one. How ironic._

"I know about you—you're the heart boy. I'm Haruhi."

_I cringe slightly and stick out my hand._

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about you—nice to meet you Haruhi."

_She grabs it and shakes._

"It's okay; most people don't—nice to meet you Kyoya."

_Unwrapping five she lays them out in a row on the ground._

"It's for the kitties that followed you."

_I look behind me. No kitties in sight._

_**November 20, Wednesday.**_

[If only tiny refrigerators were big]

_Watching her sleep again in the chilly box, I came to a certain conclusion._

_I love Haruhi._

_And perhaps I was being impulsive by declaring such a thing from only meeting her yesterday, but separating fact from fiction, I admitted that dark chocolate was addicting._

_Her soft snores echoed and I reached for my hefty duffel bag, unzipping it and dumping its contents around the room._

_I smiled at the sight and waited for Haruhi to wake._

—

_I moved my head closer to the source of heat but jerked up when I realized that I wasn't supposed to be asleep._

"Hello Kyoya."

_Haruhi's smiling face greeted mine and I fell back to the source of heat—her lap. She snatched my glasses from my face and onto hers, she recoiled at the vast difference before replacing them. _

_Her delicate fingers raked through my hair and I closed my eyes, aware of the foolish grin on my face. _

"Did you like your present?"

_My grin widened as she tickled my nose with part of her present: an identical different origami heart._

"I love my present."

_She sprinkled a handful of hearts on my face, lowering her face to mine._

"They're beautiful."

_Like you._

"I'm glad you like them."

_I open my eyes to greet her insanely huge eyes. These are beautiful too. _

_I grab her now-empty hands and lightly kiss them. So are these._

_I cradle her pale face and caress her cheeks. These too._

_We both gulp as she lowers her face even closer. I take a glimpse of her lips._

_Forever graced in a silent smile, they were a stark contrast with her pale face and brown eyes. Her lips were a pliable cerise._

_I close the space between us. I like her lips best._

_**November 21, Thursday.**_

[A roof-top is lonelier if you lock yourself out]

_Haruhi has physical examinations._

_He cringed at the thought of Haruhi being injected with whatever filled the glass syringe and swallowing cups and cups of multicolored pills. And then finally put through the 'physical' part._

_I gripped the metal fence and stared over the edge of the hospital. Fifty-seven floors up. I always wondered how far of a drop it would be._

_I small knock on the door, made me turn. It was Haruhi._

_She was sulking as she walked over to me. She was limping slightly._

"What did they make you do this time?"

_I hugged her and encircled her with my jacket before sinking to the ground; she wriggles awkwardly and finally settles._

"I had to run the treadmill."

_She fiddled with my wide hands. Her tiny hands were no comparison to mine, yet they fit perfectly._

_I watched as her face never eased from its pouting expression, so I pulled out a small gold box from my jacket._

"I have a present for you Haruhi."

_Her brunette head turned to face me; her hair has grown. And her expression brightens as she sees the box._

"Is it…"

_I nod, pulling on the exaggerated, chartreuse ribbon egging her on._

_She yanked off the top with an innate strength that scared me._

"Chocolate!"

_I feel myself grin before being pulled to my feet and dragged towards the door._

"Come on! I have something to show you."

—

_I eye my surroundings warily._

"What are we doing here?"

_Haruhi grins at me and twirls. The wind flirts with her gown and teases her hair._

"We're going to catch birds!"

_I suddenly see a third head erupt from her shoulder._

"Catch… birds?"

_She says nothing but runs into a flock of speckled bird, scaring them into flight._

—

"Did you have fun Kyoya?"

_The setting sun gives off little warmth compared to her lap that contributes to making me sweat and I nod._

"That's good. You should have fun more often—it's good for the heart."

_I glare at her and she laughs. She did that on purpose._

"We should do this after I recover from my surgery."

_She looks at me with the setting sun filling her eyes and lays a soft, pleasant kiss on my lips. _

"You should do this after the surgery."

_**November 22, Friday.**_

[Shadows can grow regardless of your height]

_I gaze out the window._

_Today was the day of the surgery. Miraculously enough, they finally found a heart that matched my blood type in the middle of the night._

_I slid on my glasses. _

_Today was also my birthday._

_I suddenly have this want to shudder._

_I could either grow a year older or die a year younger._

_I gulp instead and a small knock on the door starts the wheel._

—

_My pupil shrinks as the bright light shines through my eyes._

"Are you ready Kyoya-kun?"

_The doctor's head pops out from the corner of my eye._

_I nod._

"Good. Now I want you to count back from ten."

_He places something over my mouth and nose, and I can't help but breathe it in the odorless gas not knowing whether I'd live to catch birds with Haruhi or not._

_**November 23, Saturday.**_

[In spite of the weather it can still rain]

_I'm alive and breathing._

_Somehow, I don't like this thought and my mouth sets in a firm line._

"_**You should do this after the surgery."**_

_She probably knew this all along that I would._

_I asked the nurse about Haruhi's being here. She had Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease._

_After all, that day in the middle of the night, she was found in that tiny refrigerator—no feet leaking out._

_She fell asleep with that over-exaggerated chartreuse ribbon in her hair, clutching the small, gold box in that cold, cold refrigerator._

_Moreover, on her chest, she had drawn an identical different heart in permanent red marker and my name…_

**To Kyoya.**

—

_They're loading up the refrigerator along with other broken-down, miscellaneous objects to take somewhere._

"Kyoya-kun come back inside!"

_I look to see a nurse waving her clipboard at me and I walk back over to the entrance of the hospital._

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

_I say nothing and head to the elevator._

_How is it raining and I'm not wet?_

_**February 4, Monday.**_

[Finally, the wind is lighter than our hearts]

_I'm finally back at home with everybody._

_Though they ignore me, I can tell they're all happy I'm back so I don't say anything. I know that Fuyumi-nee-san is happiest._

—

_Haruhi, I did it._

* * *

_**[Refrigerator Hearts]**_

* * *

I hope that you liked this new one-shot as much I do!

Once again, I am very satisfied with the result :)

~fueledBYpachi


End file.
